At the Beginning
by OtakuLeader
Summary: Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee are two strangers making their way through the snow to Beacon Academy and through a twist of fate by their cats, Blake and Yang, end up traveling together and get lost, with each girl starting to get on each others nerves. Hilarity ensues as they find that their cats apparently got to know each other a little too well and Weiss loses her mind.


Wrote this story for RWBY Relationship Week started by the good people on tumblr. This AU fic started with the intent of my idea for a different first beginning meeting for Ruby and Weiss as they made their way to Beacon. But then Blake as a cat appeared along with Yang as a cat for their pets and it just went to full crack mode after that. It was fun. I hope you enjoy it. I know I did. I'm thinking of making more chapters but not sure. What do you guys think? Let me know in your reviews!

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

I do not own RWBY. All rights to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ruby will you just slow down for just five minutes!" Said the young white haired woman as she stomped through the snow after her red cloaked companion.

"But Weiss! We're almost to -" Ruby was skipping back and forth a few feet ahead of Weiss, her arms spread out but stopped when she saw Weiss had stopped walking and was glaring at her.

"We're almost where? Come on then. Tell me where we're at!"

"Well, I…we're uh…" the red haired girl fidgeted with her hands as she pouted.

"I'll tell you where we're at. We're lost! I knew we should've turned at that left fork in the road two hours ago." Weiss huffed. "This is your fault!"

"Hey, I didn't say you had to follow me, _Princess!" _ Ruby said, approaching Weiss and giving her a glare in return.

"What else was I supposed to do? There I was minding my business, on my way to Beacon, when suddenly your yellow monster you call a cat started chasing my Blake and you took off before I could say anything. Look, she's still shivering in fear." Weiss turned around and showed Ruby a sleek, petite black cat residing in the hood of her jacket.

Blake gave a pitiful meow before trying to burrow deeper into the jacket. They heard another meow in the trees overhead and saw a giant, fluffy yellow cat looking down at Weiss as if grinning.

"Yang's not a monster! She's just too…" Ruby trailed off as she blushed slightly.

Yang fell down to the ground next to Weiss and yowled and purred as she rubbed against Weiss' leg. They both heard Blake give a tiny squeak and Ruby could see the back of Weiss' jacket shaking more furiously than before.

"Go ahead. Say it. I'm waiting." Weiss said, folding her arms.

"She's just…too affectionate …?" Ruby said, sheepishly as she blushed.

"Too affectionate? I'll say! There are some things I never want to see again and attempts at cat reproduction are one of them. I'm just glad they're both girls. Poor Blake. And she being so small! I don't know what I'd do with a pregnant cat. Especially since we don't have a place to stay to keep the kittens warm!"

"Oh ho! So you admit you wouldn't mind if they had kittens together!" Ruby smiled slyly.

"T-that's not…I didn't say that, you dolt!" Weiss sputtered, turning her pale skin turning red. "And it's impossible! They're both girls."

"Doesn't mean it's impossible to have kittens together." Ruby mumbled as she kicked at the snow with her boots.

"I seriously can't believe we're having this conversation in this situation." Weiss said, sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She felt something wet fall on her face and saw it was lightly starting to snow.

"Great. It's starting to snow. Fantastic! I hope you're happy Ruby Rose!"

"But I…!" Ruby tried to speak but Weiss walked pass her angrily.

"All I wanted was to get to Beacon Academy without any mishaps. Find other competent people to team up with. Someone who _knew_ who I was and gave me the respect I deserved. But no! Due to your monster cat nearly violating the purity of my cat, I got stuck with some _child_ who thinks getting lost on the way to school is a game, doesn't know how to control herself, and has never even heard of the Schnee family, the world's largest distributor of Dust which is used in nearly everything of daily life!"

As soon as Weiss let all her pent up thoughts out to Ruby, she immediately regretted it as she saw Ruby hunched over by a nearby bush, shaking with what was probably with tears and fright. Her cat Yang seemed similarly traumatized by her yelling and was partially hiding in a bush in front of Ruby. Weiss felt Blake moving around as she poked her head out of the jacket and smacked her paw against Weiss' face before jumping down to the ground and glared at Weiss.

"Oh, alright." Weiss grumbled as she walked up behind Ruby.

She gathered her thoughts on what to say and spoke nervously.

"Listen Ruby. I'm…I'm sorry I said all that to you. You don't deserve to be yelled at like that by me, especially when we've just met. I know I should give you a chance, a chance to know you better. I mean I know you can't _always_ be like this and us being lost together isn't exactly the right time to get to know each other." Weiss paused as she saw the girl stop trembling and encouraged, pressed on.

"But I'm willing to _try _and make it up to you once we get to Beacon. While I can't say I won't stop snapping at you right away or for everything, I can promise you that I'll do my best to think things before I say them and perhaps be less…close-minded about things. I know you were only trying to lighten the mood this whole time and right now you're not even listening to me, are you?" Weiss deadpanned, frowning as a light, angry blush spread through her cheeks. "Ruby, what are you doing?"

Weiss leaned over Ruby only to be greeted by a flurry of snow to her face as Ruby stood up suddenly and faced her, eyes shining.

"Look Weiss!" Ruby said gleefully. "KITTENS!"

"What?" Weiss said, as she wiped the snow away from her eyes.

Her eyes bulged when she saw two tiny kittens, one orange and one copper colored huddled against Yang who thumped her tail against the ground and meowed proudly. Weiss turned to Ruby to say something but stopped when she Ruby holding two kittens, one yellow and one black, in her hands. Weiss stared at Blake in shock and Blake just shook her head back and forth and meowed pathetically, as if pleading for Weiss to calm down and let her explain. Which of course, wasn't possible, because we all know cats can't talk or think like people, right?

"We're grandparents Weiss!" Ruby said cheerfully as she rubbed her face against the two kittens. "I just didn't think it would happen so fast. Who knew that your Blake would be the father after all the protesting she put towards Yang earlier? It must have happened at that one junction in the road where we couldn't find them for over an hour. And you said that two girl cats couldn't have babies together." Ruby said smugly as she looked at Yang who meowed happily. "And here I was thinking that Yang would be the daddy in their relationship since she's so much bigger than Blake. Oh well. Anyways, we need to hurry up and get out of this snow fall before it gets worse and we could think up names for our grandchildren and…Weiss? Hellooooo?" Ruby waved her hand in front of Weiss a few times.

Just as she was about to give Weiss a shake, Weiss immediately turned a bright red and staggered back and began running around, pulling at her hair.

"I'M A GRANDMOTHER? AT MY AGE? AND TWO FEMALE CATS?! THAT'S NOT…BLAKE YOU FIEND! YOU NAUGHTY KITTY! HOW COULD YOU! AFTER I STOOD UP FOR YOU THIS WHOLE TIME? I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO SLEEP AROUND! I'M NOT READY TO BE A GRANDMOTHER! THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY I'M GETTING YOU FIXED THE MOMENT WE GET TO BEACON."

"_**MEOW?!" **_

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WITH FOUR KITTENS RUBY?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO FEED THEM? NEITHER OF OUR CATS ARE EXACTLY LACTATING RIGHT NOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED?"

"Where have I heard that line before…?" Ruby said, trying to remember.

Weiss grabbed Ruby by her cloak and shook her furiously, staring at her with crazed eyes before pushing her away and began to walk ahead, Blake trailing after her owner, meowing repeatedly.

"Weiss! Calm down! I'm sure we can-"

"No Ruby, I won't calm down! This isn't a game! We're grandparents and have to take responsibility and _oompff_!"

Weiss had tripped and was lying face down into a pile of snow.

"Er, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Have you calmed down now?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help getting up?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

" Do you want to –"

"No."

"How about we –"

"No."

"Well why don't we –"

"Ruby."

"Yes Weiss?"

"Be quiet."

"Okay."

.

.

.

* * *

So yeah...that was my...thing. Should I continue? Anything you think I could improve on? Maybe something you'd like to see? LEAVE A REVIEW OR COMMENT! I have a somewhat idea or two I could do. More funny, crack ones. Maybe I'll write what happens to Kitty Blake and Kitty Yang and their kittens. I've had kittens show up randomly with my full grown cats taking care of them so that's how that idea came to me. I thought it was cute lol Also, go to Tumblr and check out the tag #rwbyrsweek to read more fanfics and other great RWBY artistic work. Everyone's dishing them out for a whole week everyday so a whole week of constant RWBY goodies. I look forward to seeing you guys again!


End file.
